


Daddy Thrax

by LeSeineVirus, Northstar1982



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Gen, Infantilism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSeineVirus/pseuds/LeSeineVirus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northstar1982/pseuds/Northstar1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrax has some how survived his ordeal and is back with advengence. He finds Ozzy half dead on the street but instead of killing him Thrax takes sympathy on the poor cell and takes care of him until his back to full health but along the way they develop a bond between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Thrax

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP I did with my friend Northstar1982

***Former fat area of Frank***  
A shadowy figure crept through the abandoned area of Frank. It was a perfect place for the figure away from prying eyes, ever since Mayor Tom Colonic took over most of the fat cells left the City of Frank and in time this place became a ghost town. Thrax straighten himself up as he headed to his home, a rundown fat house that was cracked and crumbling, but at least it was warm.

He took off his black trench-coat, draping it over the chair, picked up the newspaper he 'took' and read the headline.

'Top Cops Stop Pnemoniac Virus' the headline read and a photograph showed a white blood-cell and his partner, a yellow and red cold pill smiled over their latest case. Thrax's left index finger flared up and set the paper ablaze,, leaving nothing but a pile of ash. He turned to a cracked mirror that revealed half his face slightly burnt by the alcohol.

"Soon Jones, soon I will have my vengeance," snarled Thrax running his hand over his wound before heading to bed for the night.

 ***At the Frank Police Department***  
Osmosis Jones sighed, his life was going down hill fast, sure he and Drix had apprehended that Pnemoniac virus as well as countless others but it had lost all meaning to Ozzy and to make matters worse Leah had dumped him because of her new position as the Mayor adviser. Drix tried to support him through this ordeal but even his partner was drifting away from him.

Ozzy just wished for someone to comfort him and to help him. Even when he was a kid Ozzy had never experienced the love of someone not even his parents. He father had left him and his mother didn't give a damn so he was pretty much alone.

Grabbing his jacket Ozzy walked out of the station heading back to his apartment. He had a long day and was looking forward to a long sleep. Walking along the street he couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching him.

"Hey copper," a voice called to him. Ozzy turned to face a mean looking gang of testosterone cells. They all had cruel smirks on their faces as they eyed Ozzy. Ozzy tried to reach for his gun when the gang attacked him punching and kicking him to no end.

After they were done they left Ozzy battered and bruised for dead. He tried to get up but he was so weak he couldn't do it.

"Looks like this is the end," he thought as he waited for death to the end his pain as a shadow started to lumed over him. Strong gentle arms lifted him off the ground. He tried to see the figures face but his vision was blurred.

Before he passed out he heard someone whisper: "It's going to be alright, baby. You're safe now."


End file.
